


Seven Silver Stars

by Suhair



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Orion Slave Girls, Photoshop, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhair/pseuds/Suhair
Summary: She’s still not looking at him, seeming lost in her own memories. “But then one day we heard a story that changed everything. It was the story of a handful of children who were told to die, and refused. They were told that others deserved to eat, not them, and they fought back. They wanted to live. And we thought, if seven children could lead a rebellion…if they could risk everything for the chance of freedom, then so could we.“That’s why… This is yours,” she says, putting the swath of purple fabric into his hands.





	Seven Silver Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Don't Have To (Say Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297936) by [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/pseuds/luminousbeings). 



* * *

_fig. 6c, "the seven-starred flag of the lodubyaln uprising"_

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up in photoshop after rereading "You Don't Have To (Say Yes)" for like the hundredth time. Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for your writing.


End file.
